


Le démon des Ardentes

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Nathan s'est rendu au festival "Les Ardentes", c'est dans un but bien précis. La musique ? peut-être.  Toujours est-il qu'il n'a reculé devant aucun moyen pour y parvenir et que sa sœur en a fait les frais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le démon des Ardentes

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit lors de la nuit des lemons du 28 mars sur la Ficothèque Ardente. Thème général : le printemps.
> 
> Tirage au sort : Les festivals de musique Mots obligatoires qui doivent guider le récit : convivial - tiédeur - animé

 

 

―  Tu as un bout de carton pour faire une cale ?

Je vois Manu choisir une carte de visite de son portefeuille et la tendre à Etienne en levant les yeux au ciel.

―  Où as-tu encore été chercher ça ?

―  A Maas bien sûr. Nous habitons à côté de la Hollande, autant en profiter. C'est de la bonne, pas trop sèche.

Fasciné, je regarde ses longs doigts disposer le tabac, ajouter l'herbe, tasser légèrement et rouler la fine feuille blanche.

―  Fais tourner, lui enjoint Aude quand il l'a terminé.

Il l'allume, tire une bouffée, passe le bédot au suivant et commence à en faire un second. Lorsque le tube au bout incandescent me parvient, je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision. Essayer ou pas ? Cela ne me tente pas particulièrement, mais Etienne s'est interrompu. Ses yeux sombres sont sur moi. Il attend, le con.

―  Laisse le gosse ! s'exclame Manu en se saisissant du joint. Si vous vous faites chopper, on se fait sortir, râle-t-il.

C'est vrai, avec mes dix-sept ans, je suis le plus jeune du groupe. Je ne devrais pas être là. Je les connais tous, ce sont les gars du quartier, du lycée, certains sont à la fac ou au boulot. Une dizaine de jeunes qui se fréquentent depuis des lustres. Avec ce que ça implique de disputes, de flirts, de rabibochages, de conneries aussi. Ils viennent à la maison parfois, pourtant je ne suis pas leur copain. Ils ne me voient pas. Je suis le gamin. J'ai seulement fait chanter ma sœur pour qu'elle m'emmène. C'était ça où je disais aux parents qu'elle comptait dormir pendant deux nuits sous une tente dans le même sac de couchage que son petit-ami et pas chez la grand-mère d'Aude, son amie. Bon, je ne l'aurais jamais dénoncé. Le principal, c'est qu'elle le croit.

Sitôt arrivés, elle m'a planté là. Entre les bras de Michaël, elle m'a complètement oublié. Je ne m'en plains pas. Je peux faire ce que je veux et ce que je veux est là devant moi. Un corps souple d'un mètre quatre vingt, des cheveux bruns courts, des yeux bleus, des traits fins et un air de se foutre toujoursde tout. Il est étudiant en architecture et guitariste dans un groupe. On n'a pas encore entendu le son de sa voix. Ce qui passionne Flo, c'est la musique. Bien sûr, le festival Les Ardentes, c'est ça. Il est en son élément. De la musique de tous les horizons, de tous les genres, jusqu'à la chanson française, c'est dire ! mais pas que ça. C'est une ambiance, une convivialité, une animation incessante, une liberté exacerbée aussi. Dans une heure, le premier artiste de cette troisième journée sera sur scène. Ils oublieront tout pour les décibels des guitares électriques.

Ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est la guitare acoustique posée sur ses genoux et dont il pince les cordes. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, m'appuie contre le même arbre que lui. Il m'adresse un coup d'œil avant de reprendre un air tzigane.

―  Nathan ?

Aude me tend une bière. Après la fumette... Je la prends sans rien dire. Je suis sûr que Julie a cafté et que mon petit chantage leur a déplu. Je ne vois pas où ils veulent m'entraîner et je m'en fous. La fin justifie les moyens.

―  Donne.

Flo avale une longue gorgée de liquide ambré ensuite il me rend la canette.

―  Vas-y doucement, me conseille-t-il. Et planque là, c'est interdit sur le site. Tu sais jouer ?

―  Oui.

Il m'offre sa guitare et pique celle de Michaël qui explore les amygdales de ma sœur et ne voit rien.

―  Starway to Heaven, tu connais ?

C'est un morceau de Led Zeppelin, tous les débutants apprécient. Moi y compris, même si je n'en suis plus là depuis longtemps. J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et plaque les premiers accords. A la fin, j'enchaîne en interprétant " Mr Tambourine Man ", puis "Hurricane" de Bob Dylan. C'est lui qui me suit. J'ai tout occulté excepté l'intérêt que je vois dans ses yeux. Il est surpris. Je ne joue que pour lui. J'ai envie de partager ce que je préfère. J'entame "Old Man River" et si je le trouve fade sans le son de la Fender de Jeff Beck, mon chant monte sans que je m'en aperçoive et interrompt les conversations autour de nous. Quand à la fin, je repose mes doigts à plat sur les cordes, il sourit.

―  Plutôt folk-song et contestation, raille-t-il. C'est de ton âge. Tu te débrouilles vachement, ajoute-t-il. Tu places bien ta voix, gamin.

―  J'ai dix-sept ans et toi seulement cinq de plus.

Malgré mon indignation ou peut-être à cause d'elle, il rit avant de débuter un morceau lent que je ne connais pas. Je m'appuie contre l'arbre. La bière que j'ai récupérée dans la main, les yeux fermés, je l'écoute. Sa voix profonde m'émeut. Les paroles tristes m'interpellent. Des rifs de guitare l'interrompent. Le premier groupe entre sur la scène principale et tous se précipitent. Moi autant que les autres. Je me laisse emporter par l'ambiance survoltée. Je trépigne, saute. J'ai perdu les copains de vue. Tant pis. Je m'éclate. Je me sens vivant comme jamais. J'ai chaud, j'ai ôté mon tee-shirt et l'ai enroulé autour de mon cou. Je ne sais pas depuis combien d'heures, je m'égosille dans cette foule en sueur. J'ai occulté toute notion extérieure. Les sangles de mon sac à dos râpent mes épaules. Je suis sûr que je vais attraper un coup de soleil. Je suis con.

―  Stop ! Temps mort ! Viens ici. On va manger.

Flo. Il me remorque derrière lui vers les berges du fleuve, loin de la multitude.

―  Il y a une interruption de toute façon. On ne rate rien.

Il me tire à l'ombre d'un gros arbre. Décidément, il aime les feuillus. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouve avec dans les mains un demi pain turc fourré de choses diverses : jambon, œufs durs, salade, tomates en tranches, carottes râpées, mayonnaise... Il pêche la réplique de mon sandwich dans son sac pour lui. Je m'aperçois que je meurs de faim. Une fois repu, je m'étends sur l'herbe, regardant passer les péniches, les plates à dérive et les petites embarcations de luxe sur lesquelles bronzent des petites bourges en bikini. Lorsque je me réveille, assis en tailleur, Flo semble me guetter.

―  Placebo va débuter. On y va ?

Je remets mon sac sur mes épaules sans pouvoir retenir une grimace. Il soupire, me ré-enfile mon tee-shirt de force avant de se charger de mon sac en plus du sien et de sa guitare. Il ressemble à un baudet.  Il saisit ma main comme celle d'un enfant indiscipliné qui risque de s'échapper à la moindre occasion. Je ne veux pas de ça. Arrête ! Regarde moi ! Mais des yeux, il cherche nos amis. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Nous replongeons dans la foule.

Ils ont tout prévus. Trouver quelqu'un parmi soixante mille personnes, c'est peine perdue. Ils se sont donnés des points de rendez-vous au cas où ils se perdraient de vue. Il commence à faire noir lorsque nous nous retrouvons tous devant le stand de spécialités espagnoles. Une tortilla, du saucisson piquant, du jambon sec, des olives et des poivrons huileux mais goûteux. Mon budget va passer en bouffe. Flo me surveille du coin de l’œil. Oui, je mange proprement. Content ?

Un dernier groupe de rock et nous regagnons nos tentes. Avec qui vais-je dormir ? Pas Brahim, par pitié. Il ronfle. Julie me jette un coup d’œil de grande sœur tardivement attentive et s'éloigne rassurée de me voir entouré des autres. Non loin, un rassemblement s'est formé, un concert d'amateurs s'improvise. Assis en cercle, ils me font penser aux scouts autour d'un feu de camp. C'est convivial, fraternel. Ils attaquent des standards connus de tous, j'ai envie d'y aller.

―  Viens ici, toi ! Je ne te laisse pas seul. T'es joli comme un cœur, tu vas te faire dévorer tout cru par le premier mec gay qui passera.

―  Gay ? C'est un reproche ?

Je regarde Florian étonné, blessé. Il n'a pas la réputation d'être hétéro.

―  Ne cherche pas ce que je n'ai pas dit, Nat.

Il me tend sa guitare, me pousse dans le rond et s'installe à mes côtés avec la basse de Manu. Il est deux heures trente lorsque nous rentrons sous sa tente. L'heure de l'extinction des feux sur le site. J'ai à peine le temps de me déshabiller et de me glisser dans la tiédeur de mon sac de couchage.

Il est tard quand je me réveille. La tête appuyée sur son coude, étendu à cinquante centimètres de moi, dans cette bulle protectrice minuscule, Flo m'examine.

―  Enfin !

―  Te force pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre. Je sais me débrouiller.

―  Je sais que tu sais, raille-t-il. Mais je ne veux pas savoir.

Il me raconte quoi, lui ?

―  A la douche.

―  La douche ? Il doit y avoir des queues interminables !

―  Si tu pues le bouc, tu dors ailleurs.

Vexé, je me détourne.

―  Question files, ça m'étonnerait. Les concerts reprennent dans une demi-heure. Viens, dépêche-toi.

Je rouspète pour la forme. J'ai l'impression, une fois de plus, d'être son frangin et, franchement, c'est loin de ce que je cherche. Il se penche, fouille son sac et offre à mon regard son postérieur moulé dans un boxer noir. Il a ma foi des fesses fermes très tentantes, des cuisses musclées mais pas trop, des mollets nerveux. J'ai envie d'en découvrir plus. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le désir de lui m'étreint. Je laisserais volontiers traîner les mains sur tout ça et plus si affinités. Il se retourne et je me fais surprendre en plein délit de matage. J'affronte son air amusé sans baisser les yeux. Tu t'es trompé, Flo. C'est moi qui vais te manger tout cru !

Ce soir, le dernier groupe qui clôture le festival est pratiquement le seul qui m'intéresse. C'est vrai que j'ai aimé la plupart des choses que nous avons vues et entendues. Mais eux... je les kiffe. Tout au long de la prestation, je déborde d'enthousiasme. Je crie, chante, siffle et me comporte en parfaite groupie écervelée. C'est bon de se laisser porter. Je veux oublier les examens à repasser en septembre, le fait que des vacances familiales m'attendent loin de Flo qui s'envolera à son tour libre comme l'air vers des aventures amoureuses dont je serai absent. Je redeviendrai l'adolescent que sa mère juge difficile, que le père estime décevant. Qui n'a rien de modèle. Il faudra bien un jour que je leur dise que l'amour pour moi est différent du leur.

Le groupe revient saluer, applaudi, acclamé. Ils reprennent un de leurs plus grands succès. Je trépigne de joie, me tourne vers Flo et me pends à son cou avant de l'embrasser dans un élan aussi inattendu que fougueux. Ses bras restent ballants le long de ses flancs et j'ai mal de son indifférence. Je sens le grondement qui gonfle sa poitrine et soudain ses mains m'entourent et sa bouche, sous la mienne, vit et caresse. Sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et mon corps tremble pressé sur le sien. Front contre front, nous récupérons notre souffle.

―  Que vais-je faire de toi, démon ? me murmure-t-il.

―  Aime-moi.

Nous avons perdu les autres. Je ne sais pas où ils sont et Flo ne me dit pas quel est le point de chute de ce soir. Nous mangeons seuls de gros carrés de pizza à la pâte trop épaisse, à la garniture trop rare mais c'est bon parce que nous en rions. Cette nuit, le bord de Meuse a des airs de Copacabana. Nous nous couchons dans l'herbe enlacés et nos mains ont bien des difficultés à rester sages. En catimini, nous regagnons la tente au petit matin. De toute façon, je me fous de ce qu'ils vont penser.

 

―  Bonjour, toi.

―  Il va falloir y aller. Nous devons être partis avant midi.

Je le regarde sans accepter son indifférence.

―  Les autres ?

―  Ils plient bagage.

―  ...

―  Tu leur diras ce que tu veux. Que je t'ai ramené parce que tu étais malade, ou le contraire peu importe. La vie reprend ses droits, souffle Florian en se détournant.

―  C'est tout ?

―  ...

―  C'est tout !

Je crois que j'ai crié, je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je croyais... J'ai cru que... Pauvre idiot !

―  Tu as dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans ! Qui veut d'une relation sérieuse à dix-sept ans ?

―  Moi.

―  Écoute. Tu vas partir en Espagne avec tes parents, puis je serai en Angleterre pour quinze jours. Prends le temps de réfléchir.

Il est fou ! Il pense vraiment que je vais patienter ? Il me fait quoi ?

Furieux, je sors de la Quechua. Le soleil de fin de matinée m'agresse. Le ciel est bleu. Pas un seul nuage. Il me nargue. Manu et Brahim finissent de replier leur tente ; ma sœur et Michael se bécotent encore et toujours ; Aude téléphone ; Etienne et Béatrice chuchotent avec des mines de conspirateurs. Il sont tous là à nous attendre. Florian sort derrière moi. Je me jette sur lui, presse mon corps sur le sien et l'embrasse jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

―  Démon, soupire-t-il en refermant ses bras sur moi une fois de trop.

 


End file.
